fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Chapter 1, Rebellion
"I still don't see why we could have just teleported!" Ace looked over to see 3 of his Bakugan arguing on a table. He sighed, and got up from his seat to see what was up. "Look, Draco, we already told you. How many times have you rode on a Neathian spaceship like this? It's amazing, look out the window! The distant planets, the everlasting space...." Umbra said, staring out the window. "Draco is right, teleporting would have been faster." Umbra turned around to see Fortitudo by Draco. "Oh, not you too!" "Alright, alright, quit your arguing. We're almost there, anyway." said Ace. After seeing that there was nothing more to be said by his Bakugan, he went back to relaxing on his seat. "God, we should get one of these for ourselves..." he mumbeled. He had barely began imagining what his spaceship would look like when he heard a huge blast and the spaceship shaked violently. It then began to lean backwards, and Ace felt himself falling with the ship. "What the-!" All of his Bakugan immediatly came to him, confused. Ace ran towards the ship's control station, and found the Neathian captain working there frantically trying to get control of the ship. "We've been hit, we're going down! Brace yourself for impact!" Ace saw nothing more as the ship fell and the world turned black. When he finally woke up, he found himself looking up at the Neathian ship captain. He had his finger to his lips, which indicated Ace to be silent. He then pointed over the wreckage of his ship. Ace looked over it to see 2 Neathians, wearing suits much like the Castle Knight's, except black. They also had masks over their faces. One was armed with what appeared to be an alien rocket launcher. Behind them, there was a small village ablaze, smoke going everywhere. They appeared to have just seen the ship, and were advancing quickly. Ace and the Neathian captain stayed hidden as the unknown duo walked close to them. "No sign of any enemies here. Keep looking." Umbra suddenly popped up beside Ace. "Hey, why can't we just suprise attack them?" she whispered. The Neathian captain nodded, and raised 3 fingers, counting down. He suddenly lunged up, grabbing one of the by the throat and knocking him out. The other one quickly heard this, and shot a laser that blew up the wreckage of the ship completely, exposing Ace and the Captain. He threw a Bakugan at them, and it transformed into a Haos dragon like Bakugan. Ace noticed that it was almost completely mechanical, and that it looked like it was torn apart and rebuilt several times. Ace threw his own Bakugan, and it transformed in a volley of purple water. The Akumu Phosphos launched into the air, getting an advantage over her enemy. The captain also threw his Bakugan, a Haos Scaboid. "Bakugan brawl!" said Ace, ready to face his unknown opponent. Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters